Monitoring cameras such as network cameras may be used in many different situations, both indoors and outdoors, to monitor a scene. The versatility of monitoring cameras has led to an increased demand for cost effective production of monitoring cameras. To meet this demand, it is desirable to reduce, not only the cost of the components of the monitoring cameras, but also the costs associated with the assembly of them.
A monitoring camera comprises a plurality of components such as a housing, a lens arrangement and an image sensor as well as support structures for securing components within the monitoring camera. The assembly of the monitoring camera therefore requires a plurality of steps which may be complicated, time consuming and costly. Furthermore, the assembly requires high precision. Small deviations in the relative position of the components within the monitoring camera may for example lead to misalignment reducing performance of the monitoring camera. Proper alignment of the optical components of the monitoring camera is especially critical as a small deviation may significantly reduce the image quality achieved by the monitoring camera.
It is further desirable to increase the robustness and the durability of the monitoring cameras. To this end, it is desirable to find solutions for reducing problems associated with vibrations and other changes in the environment of the monitoring camera which may degrade its performance before, during or after the installation of the monitoring camera at a scene.